Esta vez Si sere feliz
by Elprimerodelos3
Summary: "PREVIEW" de segunda historia la prmera la escribi hace mucho tiempo y no la continue por distintas razones Esto es un preview, Nada mas. que hice por la inspiracion, me falta corregir y pulir esta en "bruto" el fic.


Esta vez... si soy feliz, Gracias kaworu-dijo shinji en un mar de LCL mientras se undia y el tiempo empesaba a regresar atras, todo volvia hacia atras, hacia el inicio, de cero, para cambiarlo todo.

Reparar lo que debe ser reparado, Destruir lo que debe ser destruido, haora sin dudas, shinji.. Era dios.

Cuidate mucho shinji, eres un buen chico-decia un hombre viejo, que era la persona con la que shinji habia vivido mucho tiempo

Gracias-dijo shinji cerrando la puerta

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Shinji pov:

Que tonteria-dijo shinji sentandose tranquilo a esperar a alguien que debia recogerlo

BOomm-caen escombros frente a el, mientras este veia la batalla demasiado tranquilo

Lamento llegar tarde-dijo ella mientras paraba el carro frente a el

Vamos-dijo el montandose en el carro como si nada

Valla, que bien, no te da miedo-dijo ella mientras conducia alejandose del lugar y sacaba un par de vinuculares

Creo que usaran una mina N2-dijo el tranquilo mientras ella se asusto al confirmarlo con sus vinuculares y tiro su cuerpo sobre el, para sorpresa el no se asusto y solo sonrio

Booom-no afecto nada... simplemente la onda de choque no llego, ella no logro ver como se activaba un campo AT alrrededor del auto, y no le afecto

POR FAVOR NO SALGA DEL AUTO LAS PUERTAS ESTAN CERRANDOSE-dijo una voz de una grabacion

Nervio-dijo shinji mirando las letras

Sabes aleman?-dijo ella un poco extra ada

Adivine lo que significaba por asociacion-dijo el

aja-dijo ella un poco extra ada mientras lograba entrar con el a la central

es por aqui.. o por alla? -dijo ella confundida

es por aca-dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba, apreto la mano de ella con fuerza mientras ella se sintio extra a, este chico le daba una enorme calma.. una paz... que extra o...

como sabes por donde es-dijo misato, en un estado extasiado

habia un mapa-dijo el

ha-dijo ella mientras se dejaba guiar y llegaron hacia donde estaba la unidad uno

Boooom-hubo una rara explosion, y entonces unos escombros calleron de encima

Cuidadoooo-dijo una cientifico que pasaba por alli con traje de buso mientras el eva unidad 01 extendio su mano para detener los escombros y salvarlo, extra ando a mas de uno

Ya, todo esta bien-dijo shinji sonriendo y miro hacia arriba- Buenas noches padre-dijo sonriendo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo- deseas que pilotee el eva?-dijo el

Si, Pilotealo-dijo el padre de shinji

Perfecto-dijo shinji haora con su haora tipica sonrisa tipo kaworu nagisa

Listo para entrar en el eva shinji-dijo la doctora ritsuko

Si todo listo-dijo el sonriendo mientras entraba en el eva y sonreia

no te preocupes p.-dijo la doctora ritsuko

por el LCL ? no, no me preocupo, me da oxigeno, me da vida, me protege-dijo el en un estado de extasis dentro del eva

Transportenlo a la catapulta-dijo misato mientras el eva lo dirigian hacia la catapulta

Transfiriendo eva hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento-dijo maya ibuki

Todo perfecto, Lanzenlo-dijo misato

Lanzando-dijo makoto

Lanzamiento completado-dijo maya ibuki una vez este subio a la superficie, en ese momento el angel se detubo y miro al eva y corrio con mucho desespero intentando destruirlo, tomando al eva unidad 01 y destruyendo el braso izquierdo

Cortando comunicacion de doble banda-dijo shinji

Campo AT MAXIMA POTENCIA-dijo shinji mientras el campo AT del eva 01 se desplegaba y la unidad 01 empeso a curarse

Yosh, Ikuso-dijo shinji mientras el pu al progresivo era desplegado y corria hacia donde estaba el angel y lo apu alaba en el nucleo con mucha fuerza destruyendo al angel instantaniamente

Fue excelente, el modo berserker fue activado-dijo la doctora ritsuko ha el comandante gendo ikari en una habitacion oscura mientras miraba sus papeles- Fue mucho mejor de lo que pude haber previsto -dijo ella pero de repente sintio que le quitaban la falda, simplemente solto los papeles y se dejo hacer..

Todo esta listo, ya tu apartamento esta en orden-dijo un hombre con uniforme verde

Esto esta bien shinji-kun?-dijo misato mirandolo

Se or, si no es mucha la osadia, quisiera vivir con misato-dijo el

Si la se orita no opone resistencia-dijo el mirando a misato

Esta bien, ha si haremos una fiesta-dijo ella contenta mientras bajaban al estacionamiento y ella prendia el auto junto a shinji que se sentaba en el asiento del co-piloto

Bien, todo listo-dijo ella poniendo la llave en su sitio y girandola para luego poner su mano en la palanca de cambio pero se encontro con otra mano que se ponia sobre la suya

Sabes misato, estoy algo solo, y tu tambien estas sola, por que, no sanamos el dolor de nuestros corazones esta noche, sin festejar-dijo el sonriendo mientras se acercaba y la besaba ella por un segundo lo separo y lo miro con cierta alarma.

Que te sucede jovencito-dijo ella ala defensiva

Misato... te sientes sola verdad... te sientes muy sola.. dejame ayudarte-dijo el mientras se acercaba y la besaba, ella simplemente se sorprendio se dejo besar 


End file.
